Some Hesitation
by lindabalinda10
Summary: Levy was sitting. She was sitting and staring at those lines. Those two pink lines. The same two pink lines that will most likely change the course of her entire life starting now!
1. Some Hesitation

**Hello Everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever! I'm more a reader than a writer so… tell me if it's awful I guess. If not, ENJOY!**

* * *

Levy was sitting. She was sitting and staring at those lines. Those two pink lines. The same two pink lines that will most likely change the course of her entire life starting now!

"Oh…wow," she said with a loss for words as thousands of thoughts and scenarios ran through her brain. _What am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him? How will he react? Will he want it? Will he… leave me?_

Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox have been going out now for about two years, coming up on their third. They've never really talked about children; she wasn't sure how he would react and any topic relating to it would be quickly eluded by the dragon-slayer. She just assumed it was because of this thick-headedness or maybe the fact he doesn't really think about the future that much.

Anyways, back to the present. This same dragon-slayer just happens to be on a mission with his faithful cat and best friend Lily, and should be arriving home in a day or two (more or less).

This gave her time to think at least. _Should I wait for him and tell him first, or ask Lucy for some advice…she always knows what to do. Maybe her and Natsu have talked about it before, although being that he is even more thick-headed than Gajeel, I doubt it. _She sighed, _but…. Would he be mad that he wouldn't be the first to know? I heard some men don't like that._ There were just so many variables to consider. Eventually, she had to give in; she just didn't know what to do, and Lucy would. So Lucy it is!

* * *

Walking to the guild went smoothly, she needed to go for a walk anyways. Finding Lucy, however… not as easy. It also didn't help that Levy was so on edge because of her current brain overflow. Eventually she ended up asking around—avoiding the systematic fighting between Natsu and Gray—and walked over to Mia.

"Hey Mira! Do you know where Lucy is? It's really important."

Mira with her interest now peaked, welcomed Levy. "Hmmm, I haven't really seen her around here today, and she hasn't gone on a mission or anything, so maybe she's still home recovering from her last one or something like that. Is there anything that I can help you with though? You've made me curious," she giggled and put her hand to her mouth meanwhile Levy saw that devious twinkle in her eye.

But she just smiled, "ha ha, no everything's fine Mira," she lied quickly, "I just need to ask her something really fast. Thanks though, I'll definitely come back if I can't find her."

"Alright Levy, I'll see you around then." Mira smiled

"Bye!" _Ok, off to Lucy's then,_ she thought heading out over to the apartment while avoiding everyone in the guild –especially Jet and Droy, she just couldn't deal with them right now—and got out of the guild faster than she thought she was even capable of. She just really needed Lucy right now.

* * *

_Finally!_ She exclaimed as she made it to Lucy's. She walked up to the entrance and knocked _Please be here, Please be here Please Please Please!_

The anticipation was killing her. Just as she was about to turn to leave, sighing in defeat with her head hanging, the door opened with a very sleepy looking Lucy behind it.

Her head snapped straight up, _She must have just woken up_ as she took in Lucy's appearance "Hey Luc, sorry for waking you, do you have time to talk though, I-I just really need to talk," she asked trying not to tear up, though she was probably failing.

It was then that Lucy saw who it was and immediately woke up. "Oh! Levy! Hey! Yeah, sure. Come in, Come in!" she said as she moved to the side to let her in.

Levy ran in and hugged the blond, to which Lucy hugged back, sensing something was wrong.

"Levy? What's the matter?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. And that's when she couldn't contain her emotions any longer and began sobbing into her best friend's shirt. She couldn't stop, and she didn't for a while. Lucy just held her friend close, and consoled her to the best of her ability. _She always knows what to do. _

Eventually, Levy dried her tears and tried talking.

"It's ok Levy, you can take your time," Lucy said with a worried expression, "I'll go make you some tea real quick, Ok? Don't move, just relax and tell me all about it when I return" and she got up and went to the kitchen

_Pull yourself together!_ Levy yelled at herself. Moments Later, Lucy returned with the tea, and sat down across from Levy. "Ok, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Is it Gajeel? He hasn't been here for about a week though, so maybe not."

By this time, Levy was able to speak without choking back anymore tears. "Yes and no" She sighed. "I'm… I'm p-….. I'm just not sure how to say it" she said rubbing her face.

"Well, I mean, I can't help, if you don't tell" Lucy said with a grin.

Levy smiled back. "Ok…." After a pause she just went for it, "I'm pregnant…"

Lucy—who decided that that was the best time to take a large gulp of tea—spat all of it back out. "WHAT! Oh my gosh Levy! I'm so happy for you! ...Wait, you're sad. Why are you sad?!"

Levy chuckled at the reaction and then answered Lucy returning to her gloomy state "I'm not sad, I just… I don't know! Like…. I don't know how he'll react or how to tell him. I mean, we've never talked about it or anything. What if he doesn't want it! He'll leave me! I don't even know if he likes children…" she sighed

"Well, he seems to get along with Wendy well enough, and I remember when he just started at the guild he took this job that I was going to take that had something to do with teaching children magic or something like that, so he cant _hate _them.

I think you're overreacting" Levy thought about what Lucy said and realized she was probably right, "ok, yeah, I think I may be overreacting just a bit. But still… I'm just so nervous; I don't want him to have a harder life than he's had so far"

Lucy gave a knowing look, "sure, he may be a little hesitant at first, and maybe he won't even have a reaction at all. But we know for a fact that he would never leave you Levy. The way he looks at you… he can't. He loves you.

Levy could only sigh in relief and hold her heart. "I love him too…" she whispered.

Lucy smiled, got up, and hugged her. "See? As long as you know that, you won't need to be worried."

"I still get to be nervous thought right? Because I don't think that's going to go away."

"Hahaha, yeah that's fine"

* * *

**AAHHHHH! Ok, so I'm done with that. I'm going to try and update as often as I can, so till next time!**


	2. Some Reaction?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was tired. He and Lily have been on some mission destroying some dark guild or whatever. He didn't really care about the particulars. Smashing some skulls in was what lured him into taking the job in the first place. Well, that and the beautiful reward. You see, Gajeel has been saving money, for what he still doesn't know. He's just never been much of a spender. Maybe he'll buy a better house with Levy, maybe one so Panther Lily can get a bigger room too. Anyways, he never really thought about it, he just does it.

So, with the end of their mission, he and Lily took their reward and headed back home. He missed Levy (though he'd never tell anyone) and he just wanted to relax after a long week.

"You seem anxious" Lilly observed smiling at Gajeel's suddenly increased pace.

"Just wanna get home…"

"Aw, miss Levy do we?"

"Shadap cat"

"heh heh, okay okay, you better do something nice for her though, we were gone for longer than I thought we were going to"

"Not like its our fault the freakin town was so far… but yeah, I'll figure it out later."

Panther Lily just chuckled at him, "I wonder what she's been doing this whole time…"

* * *

Levy could not sit still. She's had so much time to think about what to say, but still has no idea. So, since she can't focus on reading to pass the time, she decided to clean the ENTIRE house. During which, she still proceeded to over-think about her upcoming conversation with Gajeel.

_He's been gone for longer than I thought! I hope nothing bad happened on the mission…. OH GOD WHAT IF I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE!... ok no, he wouldn't die that easily, not my iron dragon. Come on Levy! You can do this! Eye of the tiger! blaarrghhh! (_Etc.)

She finished cleaning the house one day later and realized after that she was exhausted. _Maybe I'll take a nap or something._ So she did. Sleeping seemed to be another thing that passed the time faster as well.

About an hour later, she woke up to a couple of voices arguing outside. _Oh Gosh they're here!_ she almost screamed when she recognized the Lily and Gajeel's voices behind the door.

Upon him opening the door with a firm "Just, Shadap Cat!" she could not control her feet as they carried her in a dead sprint and crashed into him with a huge hug. He staggered back a few steps, shocked by the sudden embrace, but not by much (she was pretty small after all) and he laughed.

"Gihihihi ya miss me Shrimp"

She really did, more than anything else in the world, she missed his voice, his face, his laugh, just… him. But alas, her words were gone from her yet again and she just nodded into his chest.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Shr—Levy? Hey, You alright?" He grabbed her shoulders to get a better look at her. Upon closer observation, he noticed her eyes beginning to water, "Oi! What's wrong! Did ya miss me THAT much?! Come on, its only been a week gihihihi! I'm here now" he hugged her again then let her go.

_I have to tell him I have to tell him… tell him now!_ Levy rubbed her arm and looked down causing Gajeel and Lily to share the same questioning looks.

"Um… I'm- I … Well I, um, *clears throat and sighs* ok...I need to tell you something"

Gajeel, not sure of what to expect looked at her skeptically and replied "...Ok?"

"Alright..." Levy began, but then she just started to breathe faster and faster until she eventually just yelped and sprinted to her room.

"Wha—Oi! Levy! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry Gajeel! I'm not ready yet!" She yelled from the room. "Lily, can you come here!"

"Hey!" Gajeel said, not sure if he should feel insulted.

"It's fine Gajeel, I'll go talk to her. You go report tell the master about the mission" Lily said, mostly to give him comfort, but he was really curious about what was wrong.

"ch—whatever," he said turning around and slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, in Levy's room, she was controlling her breathing when she heard a knock at the door. "Levy? It's Lily, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, Lily please come in!" He opened the door and flew over and sat next to her on the bed

"Alright Levy, what's going on…"

"Ok, I have very big news, but I'm just… really not sure about how Gajeel is going to take it. I'm so nervous."

"Well, you're going to have to fill me in in that case or I can't really help you."

"Heh, Luc said the same thing" she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Ok... Lily, I'm...pregnant"

Lily's eyes immediately flashed open. Only for a short moment though. "Wow Levy!" she could see his great excitement, "That's Amazing!" He stood up and Levy grabbed him and hugged him

"Thank you Lily! I am so excited….I just have no idea how to tell him."

"Well there's nothing wrong with just being straightforward"

"If only it were that simple... oh wait...I guess it is. But whenever I'm about to tell him _or anyone for that matter_ my mind just goes blank!"

"Well, if it helps, I can be in the room and you can look at me"

"Could you Lily? That would be so helpful!"

"Of course! So then, when did you find out?"

"About three days ago. Oh gosh it was so exciting. Well I mean, I wasn't excited at the time because I was freaking out, but now I'm excited" she giggled

"Good Levy, you deserve happiness" he held her hand

"Thank you Lily, I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

As if on cue, Gajeel returned. He probably ran there and back wanting to know what was wrong with Levy. He was also very obviously agitated as he bulldozed into to room demanding answers.

"Alright Levy, You tell me what's wrong right now!" he exclaimed

_I can do this_ "Alright, um… can you sit down please?" She patted the seat next to her.

He didn't expect that. "Oh" he said as he calmed down "Alright." He said as he walked over to her with much less hostility.

_Go! _"Okay…Gajeel?" she said as she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. "I have something to tell you, but I have been very afraid and nervous of how you will react." She paused, his face back into his skeptical glare. She looked at Lily for his supportive nod, and back to Gajeel, "… but I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Ok, I found out three days ago... That, I...am pregnant. Gajeel, you are going to be a father!" She let out a huge breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding and just looked to him.

Gajeel's expression, however, was blank. Blank and staring. Staring at her. Then staring at the ground. He got up, scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. "I-" he started with his head hanging. "I need to go for a short walk" He turned around quickly towards her and stated firmly "Don't. Move." Then he left the room and she heard their front door shut after him.

"Wha-" Levy didn't know how to react. _He doesn't Want it? Did he just leave me? But he said don't move!_

"Levy, don't worry too much about this. I am sure he just doesn't know how he feels yet. I promise you that he will never abandon you though. Just give him some time" Lily said, unsure of how to console her.

Levy just looked at him, trying not to cry "Alright," Lily did make her feel a little bit better (but really only a little bit). The amount of exhaustion she was feeling decided to resurface and became overwhelming, so she laid on the bed and tried her best not to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**Aw... Sorry**


	3. Some Confirmation

**Next Chapter is up! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"… but I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Ok, I found out three days ago... That, I...am pregnant. Gajeel, you are going to be a father!"_

* * *

As Gajeel left the house, his walk turned into a run and his eyes stayed wide open. Eventually he found a bench and slowed down to sit in it. With his elbows on his knees and folded hands, he finally began to think.

_What… is going on. Pregnant? She's pregnant? I- I should be happy right? But…_ he looked at his hands more closely _Can I? What have I done in my life that'll make anyone think that I, blacksteel Gajeel, am able to raise a child? …How much blood have I spilt with these hands? These same hands can just as easily kill a kid._ He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. _I cant-_

Just then he heard some laughing. His head snapped up and he saw some children playing _I must've stopped at the park._

He watch the children play and continued thinking. _I do like children… but raising and liking are two different things! This is a person's life! If i screw this up..._

He searched his mind, thinking of Metalicana, _I don't want this kid to go through the same crap i have... _He rubbed his face. _ He was a good dad though..._

He leaned back into the bench and then his mind turned to Levy, _She must be excited, I'm sure she likes babies. God, she's amazing. A_s he searched his mind he remembered what she said _("I have something to tell you, but I have been very afraid and nervous of how you will react.")_ **"DAMMIT!"** he yelled loudly. The children stopped playing to see who was yelling, but the time they looked to where Gajeel was, he was long gone.

_I seriously, just left her! What is she thinking right now?! Please don't cry!_ He yelled at himself all the way back to his house. It was pretty late when he got back though, so when he entered the house only Lily was up. _M__an, i was gone longer than i thought_

* * *

"Gajeel… I don't know why you reacted like that, but I wouldn't talk to her right now. She's awfully sad." Lily said as he exited Levy's room.

Gajeel rubbed his face, "Lily what am I going to do? Whose gunna want me as a father!? I'm… I'm no good."

Lily flew over next to him and berated him, "No! Gajeel! You USED to be no good. You know what you are now!? You think people can just be bad? Well, not you. There's no one else that I trust more. You're a great friend, faithful guildmate, and you're going to be an amazing parent! Now suck up your self-pity and go to your beautiful pregnant girlfriend!"

Gajeel just stared at him for a while and the exhaled, "You're right Lily" is all he said as he walked by him and entered the bedroom where Levy was sleeping.

As he approached the bed, he sat next to her sleeping body and noticed the streaks running down her face. _Gajeel, you're an idiot. Makin her cry again..._ He wiped her tears and got in the bed. _We'll talk in the morning._

* * *

When Levy woke up next the day she stretched out in the bed. That was when all her memories from the previous day came flowing back. She snapped her head to see if Gajeel was there. Then, seeing that he was there, she sighed in relief. _He came back!_

Gajeel was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her with his elbows on his knees and head down again. "Gajeel?" Levy called out

His head slowly rose up until he turned around to face her, "Hey"

"Hi," She got up and walked around the bed to sit next to him thinking that she better let him talk since she still had no idea what he was thinking.

"I'm…" he started as a hand went to the back of his head to scratch it, "…sorry for leaving" he exhaled.

_Well that's a start._ Apologizing is not really one of Gajeel's strong suits. "As long as you came back," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her back. "Yeah, my mind just kind of went blank there. I mean, I just can't believe that Im gunna be a parent…"

Levy looked up, "Why not!? Of course you can!"

Gajeel sighed, "it's just that, well you know my father abandoned me way back when…" Levy looked sadly at him and nodded. "I just, I guess I'm afraid… Levy, I'm scared I'm going to do something to this kid! How can my bloody hands be worthy of raising a child!" he stood up staring at the wall, "I don't want to hurt you either…"

Levy got up and hugged him from the back, "Oh Gajeel, you won't need to worry about any of that! I am right here with you! You are a good person now and don't let anyone tell you differently!"

He realized in that moment, that he just needed to hear her say it because as soon as she did, all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of relief. A couple of tears ran down his face (which he quickly wiped away) and they just stood like that. Eventually, he turned around and embraced her, giving her one of the most passionate kisses that he could pull off.

"Alright, Shrimp, I guess we're doing this thing then," he said as he did his smirk that she loved so much

"Yes, looks like it" she smiled

* * *

**Yay! now we're happy!**


	4. Some Observation

**Hello all! I don't know why I decided to start writing this story during finals week, but I did, so updates may be coming in a little slower.**

**Anyways, Thanks for all of the support!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day they decided that they should probably inform the guild of their newest member. When they did, of course, everyone was cheering. All the boys were patting Gajeel on the back.

"THAT'S A MAN!" Elfman bellowed over everyone.

And all of the girls hugged Levy, gushing about how cute it was going to be.

"Let's pray it gets the little one's genes," Evergreen joked.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. She was happy, He was happy, they were happy.

* * *

The first few months went by fine enough; she just read at the guild or at home to pass the time like normal and (of course) she didn't go on any missions. Gajeel, on the other-hand, seemed to be going on overdrive trying to get every job he could find, especially at the start of the pregnancy, but he slowed down later when she really started showing. That was when Levy realized just how protective Gajeel could be.

Natsu and Gray were never fighting when she was there. The last time they were, a stray chair almost hit her. She knew Gajeel was fast, but she had never seen him move faster. Next thing she knew, Gajeel had blown the chair to a million pieces and then had both of them pinned to the wall with his hands at their throats. He got real close. She still doesn't know what he said to them, but it seemed to scare them because whenever she got into the guild from then on, they would separate immediately.

She also noticed that whenever anyone approached her, Gajeel would never take his eyes off them. He was always watching, always close. She didn't really know how she felt about it. _It's sweet, but maybe a bit much. Besides with Natsu and Gray, he hasn't really done anything too extreme though. _

And if he ever needed to go on a mission, he made sure that Lily or Juvia were with her. She didn't mind much though; she enjoyed their company after all. Juvia and Gajeel have always been close, so it was no surprise to Juvia when Gajeel went up to her one day and asked her for help with Levy.

"Of course Juvia will help," she said flattered, "Gajeel is Juvia's best friend!"

"Alright, cool. I just need to go on this mission with Lily for a few days, so… just keep an eye on her will ya?"

"Oh yes, yes… Levy and Juvia will have a sleepover at Fairy Hills with all the girls!"

"…Ok. You guys know were all adults though, right?" Gajeel stated, skeptical of the idea.

"Hush! Juvia knows what she's doing! Have fun on your mission!"

"Alright, do whatever." He said dismissively as he walked over to a Levy, who was sitting at a table. "Me and Lil are goin on a mission for a couple days, should be pretty quick," he sat down next to her looking at her stomach, "...and ah...um, be safe will ya?"

She hit his head with her book, "idiot! I should be the one saying that to you!... but I suppose I can avoid all things fun while you're gone."

He rubbed where she hit him with his left hand while keeping his right hand on her stomach, "-ch, don be like that, I told Juvia to keep ya company. I think she's planning some sleepover up at Fairy Hills for ya too, so...have fun there." He looked away, with his elbow on his knee.

She put her hand over his, and he looked back. She gazed at his eyes intently, "You don't need to worry so much you know. I'm not made of glass."

He sighed, "I know, but if anyth-...I just want you safe." He got up quickly and kissed her on the top of her head. "We'll be back in a couple of days." And then he walked off, Lily at his side.

She watched his retreating figure open the guild doors, and then he was gone. _Be safe._

* * *

Just then Juvia plopped down next to her, "Hello Levy! Did Gajeel tell you what I had planned?"

She giggles, "Yes, it got me quite excited. I haven't had a sleepover in ages!"

"Gajeel said it was childish, but Juvia knows you would appreciate her idea," she smiled, "I told most of the women my plans, and they agreed too. In the meantime, what would you like to do?"

"I think I'll just read here until it's time to go, if that's alright." Levy just got to a really good part in her book.

"Excellent, Juvia will just sit at the bar, _the perfect place to watch Levy AND my beloved Gray from,_ if you need anything!" She said as she walked to the bar.

"Alright Juvia, I'll see you later then!" Levy went back to her book, but couldn't seem to fully focus on it. She was still thinking about Gajeel said. _He worries too much-_ But before she could think too much over him, Lucy decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Levy, how are you feeling? Can I touch your stomach?" She said staring at her intensely.

Levy just laughed, "Yeah sure, knock yourself out." She leaned back and Lucy rubbed her stomach.

"This is so cool! I can never do this when Gajeel is around. I feel like he'll bite my head off." She laughed. "But anyways, what's this about a sleepover!? Can I come?"

"Of course you can! I thinks it's at fairy hills, so I was just going to read until it was time to go."

"Ooooo sounds fun, okay, I'm going. I'll just keep you company until its time and we can all walk over together!"

* * *

Time flew by with the two friends as they chatted about their days, the book Levy was reading, and Lucy's latest chapter to her book. Eventually, Juvia approached the table to take Levy home.

"Hello Levy, Juvia is here to—Oh, are you joining us, Love rival?"

Lucy just waved it off, "Not a love rival… but Yes. Are we going now?"

"Yes," Juvia said, "Shall we?" she looked to Levy

"We shall!" She answered.

* * *

Aaaaannnndddd thus concludes this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Till next time!


	5. Some Congregation

**Hello all! Finals are finally over! So sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**college probs _AM I RIGHT_?...**

*******ahem***

**anyways, thanks for sticking around! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Gajeel was walking to the train, he was thinking of Levy. Worrying in silence (as if Lily didn't already know Gajeel was worried). He and Lily ultimately decided that taking the train would be the best option for the mission since Gajeel just wanted to be home as soon as possible. He could get over day trip on a train if it was for Levy; for the baby. So he did his best to suck up his motion sickness got into his usual- crouched over sitting in his seat staring at the floor with his eyes shut-train position. Meanwhile, Lily sat quietly next to him finding entertainment through a book Levy lent to him holding a paper bag, just in case Gajeel's breakfast decides to visit...

* * *

Upon arrival, Levy was meet with a myriad of cheers and screams. Just about every girl in the guild was there, so they decided that Erza's room would be the best place to have the sleepover since she had the biggest one. "Wow! Hey guys, I didn't think you'd all be so excited for this," she giggled.

"Well of course we are," Erza said sternly, then added in a calmer tone smiling, "we all haven't had these girl talks in far too long." Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

"What should we do then?" Levy asked.

"Let the gossiping begin!" Shouted Mira. Everyone laughed. "And since this is a party for Levy, we can just all start with her," she grinned slyly.

"Oh Mira! Come on... Can't we all just talk?"

"We will be talking! Just more...At you." Mira never stopped smiling that signature smile of hers.

Levy huffed. "Alright...Just do it." And so all the girls began.

* * *

When the train finally stopped at their destination, Gajeel immediately made for the exit, wanting to rid himself of the death trap he was in, and Lily followed close behind. "Finally…" he grumbled stumbling off of the train and, taking advantage of their light packing, Gajeel and Lily just went straight to the requester, which just so happened to be the mayor of that town.

The job was simple enough; there seemed to be a dark guild forming on the outskirts of the town that was terrorizing the neighboring citizens and businesses. Gajeel grinned, "Gihihi, finally time to smash some skulls," he punched his fist into his palm. The mayor became visibly nervous, but Gajeel and Lily finished listening to their instructions and promised that they would begin as soon as possible. From there, the mayor showed them to their hotel so they could go and get some sleep before they went off.

It was still maybe another hour or two before the sun would set, so they decided that going to the hotel would be the best thing for right now, so once they settled in, they got to planning. "Alright Gajeel, I'm thinking that we should try and strike tonight, or at least do some investigating at the bars on the outskirts and what not," Pantherlily began.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Lets sleep for an hour or something till the sun goes down and then how 'bout I start in the bars and alleys to gather some information since I'll blend in a little more, and then you go and scour the woods; see if you can find out where the base is. And then if you just find it all together, just come get me and we'll demolish 'em." Gajeel showed his famous fanged grin.

Lily smiled as well, "Agreed."

* * *

"Guys! Asuka's finally asleep! Now we can _really_ talk..." Cana said in a hushed voice after getting everyone's attention. "Hmmm...Wendy's still awake though..."

"Cana, I'm 17..." Wendy said quietly with her head down.

Cana reached over and mussed up the girl's hair, "yeah, you're right...Okay then! Like I was saying! We can _REALLY_ talk now"

Everyone looked at Levy, "Aw...I was having so much fun doing regular girl talk though," she sighed, "alright, what is it."

"What do you mean '_what is it_!'" Lucy mocked. "Come on, tell us the juicy stuff!" Her (and everyone else's) eyes twinkled.

"L-like, what," Levy hesitated.

"Well," Mira began, "you never really ever mentioned Gajeels reaction to the news all that time ago. I mean, he's obviously happy now, but was he excited from the start?" Mia finished as everyone leaned forward.

"Weeeelllll...," Levy paused, "He didn't exactly _have _a reaction to begin with..." she looked off distantly

"What do you mean?" Erza retorted.

"Like, he was just blank. His face was blank, he was stiff as a board, and didn't say anything!" She looked at everyone; their faces confused, "Eventually he got up, saying he had to go for a walk and disappeared for I don't know how long. I ultimately gave up on waiting and went to bed," she scratched the back of her head, "I was pretty sad at the time... but when I woke up the next morning, he was there, already up and just sitting on the bed facing the wall and finally ready to talk about it."

"Aw Levy," Lucy looked to her best friend with her hands folded to her face

"That is doesn't seem very admirable of Gajeel," Erza said as many of the other girls nodded in agreement

"That seems about right to me," Juvia said softly drawing everyone's attention.

"Why is that?" Erza wondered.

"Juvia is sure Levy was about to say...," she looked to Levy, but she just nodded as if telling Juvia to go ahead and just say it, "...but, Gajeel has always been on his own. I was the only one who actually talked to him back at Phantom Lord. Granted, after joining Fairy Tail things became much better for him, but he is still affected by his dragon leaving him in the past. He denies it, but Juvia sees. Anyways, he most likely had never even fathomed the thought of being in the same fathering position and he was most likely scared that he might do the same to his own child, as his father did to him... his life hasn't exactly been peaceful either... the missions Jose made him go on are not like the ones that we have here..." Juvia looked saddened and the girls looked at both her and Levy knowingly.

"Thank you Juvia, that's true, he is afraid to hurt our baby physically and emotionally, what with his past. He just has a hard time believing that he will be able to control himself. I've told him that he's a changed man, but he is always hesitant to agree with me. After our talk though, he's been one of the most supportive people I've ever seen!" Levy started to look a little happier.

"He does seem to be excited for the child." Erza noted.

"A little crazy when it comes to the safety aspect however..." Evergreen added matter-of-factly. "Hard to even say hello to you...not that i want to or anything," she looked away quickly.

Levy giggled, "Yeah I think he just worries too much. He's overworking himself too. He only takes the missions with the huge rewards and he does them back to back with only a day or two in between. Granted, he's slowed down lately because it's almost time, but I don't want him to be spreading himself so thin. Especially not for my sake..." Levy twiddled her fingers.

"Well that'll never happen,"Lisanna looked at her admiringly, "He'd do anything for you." Levy blushed.

"I think it's sweet he cares so much! He looks like he's trying so hard given what we were just talking about with his past!" Wendy chimed in, "I know it's hard to deal with our past with our parents, but I also know that Gajeel is one of the most generous, kind-hearted of people in the world...if he likes you that is...well, actually, even then-um, you guys get what I mean right?"

Everyone just laughed.

"Yeah Wendy, thanks" Levy said with a giant smile on her face.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnnndddd that ends that :)**

**I realize that I'm not the best writer when it comes to dialog, but i hope that this was easy to follow**

**Hopefully I can update more quickly in the future, but if not thank you for reading so far!**

**till next time!**


End file.
